RusGer NedGer AmeGer One-sentence drabbles
by NekoVengers
Summary: Exactly what the title says themes are Angst, AU, Crack, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut *waggles eyebrows*, and UST. I swear to the lord, I am so proud of the NedGer part.


**A/N: Because this human is too lazy to get on any of her real stories, she's just doing a bunch of memes she deems worth her time. Ray/Neko found this while searching for her OTP and she does in fact deem it worthy for all her OTPS. She apologizes for the spamming of her accounts.**

_RusGer_

**1. Angst-** _Crack, _His fist hit hard enough to have broken bone, and there was blood on his finger tips; _In Russia, if you beat, it means love._

**2. AU-** "May I have this dance?" The winsome mask attached to the stranger's face was quite unbecoming of his mysterious nature, and Monika giggled "No sir, why would I take a suitor's hand if he was to wear such a hideously cute domino, I've never liked bears."

**3. Crack-** "M-my fairy god_mother_...?" Ivan grinned manically at the blushing German, "Is my dress not a clear clue?"

**4. Crossover-** "Stay in my memories, where you belong..." Ludwig chanted, Ivan smirked as he ascended into the air, "I will never be a memory." and he wrapped himself in his dark, single, black wing, disappearing in a flurry of feathers.

**5. First Time- ** Russia held the cloth to his cut lip, which was still bleeding profusely, "Next time Ludwig...less teeth."

**6. Fluff-** He had finally finished the scarf and was about to have Ivan try it, but found that the big Russian bear had fallen asleep on his lap.

**7. Humor-** Let_ this be the last time I take Valentine's Day advice from France, _he thought as he watched the blood pour of Ivan's nose and onto the floor; the damn dress ruffles were getting itchy too, "When you can't walk tomorrow lyubov, remember that this was your fault."

**8. Hurt/Comfort-** He wouldn't think about it, it didn't happen if he didn't think about it, "I. will. _ Kill_ them." The police officers in the room grew uneasy while the taller Russian rubbed his lover's back, wishing desperately that the blond hadn't flinched when Ivan touched him; the poor man.

**9. Smut-** The nails digging into his shoulder were undoubtedly painful, but he would endure anything for the orgasmic expression on his lovers face as he came; sighing, Ivan gladly followed.

**10. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)-** On the plus side, the Russian's coat was large enough to cover the half erection he was sporting, Ludwig still had more ice cream to suck off his spoon.

* * *

_NedGer_

**11. Angst-** "Y-you'll pay for this." The Dutch managed to grit out, Germany grinned "Oh I doubt that." and he brought the whip down again, reveling in the feeling of blood dripping off his face.

**12. AU-** It had taken him a moment to register the kiss, but when he finally did, she pulled away, "Don't ever tell anyone, chess club." adjusting his glasses, Ludwig smiled; he had just gotten kissed by the most popular girl in school...Liesje Morgans.

**13. Crack- ** "I'll take you to the Candy Shop, boy one taste of what I got, you'll be spendin' all you got, keep goin' till you hit the spot whoa~" Germany's perfect singing is what made the scheme any bit possible, and as Lars finished his rap solo smirking, "Ya wanna go finish off those Champagne bottles I was singing about?"

**14. Crossover- ** Gilbert let out a mighty roar, "You are BANISHED!" Ludwig started running forward as fast as his four paws could carry him, "Daddy no!" but it was to late, Lars was already galloping away from the choir of various safari animals "Deception, Disgrace, Evil as plain as the scar on his face."

**15. First Time- ** Netherlands grabbed his lovers hips and forced them down harder on his girth, Ludwig was an excellent rider, but one more roll of the German's hips and he might scream out in sexual frustration; Germany was always this way when drunk.

**16. Fluff-** Morning sunlight filtered through the rafters and became tangible as the dust of air, the strong woven around his chest hugged him tighter, maybe sleeping in wasn't a bad idea; so he lets his eyelids flutter shut.

**17. Humor-** Netherlands watched his lover bit his own lip, desperately trying to stomach the exorcism on the screen, "Are you okay Germany." his only answer was the man's head diving into the Dutch's shoulder to avoid seeing the television.

**18. Hurt/Comfort-** He had come here to profit, Germany obviously needed the medication for the Berlin bombing, but when he walked through the door to make a bargain with the pain delirious nation; he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of the whimpering body, instead rushing to the man's aid without payment.

**19. Smut- ** "Do you want to cum?" Crying out, Germany nodded so fast that the blond ears fixed to his head nearly fell off, and the vibrator worked at an even higher setting. "I'll help you out little _hond_."

**20. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)- ** No, he was never going to put drugs in the man's drink again, because no matter how fucking _hot _Ludwig pole dancing may be, other's were watching him, and that was NOT okay.

* * *

_AmeGer_

**21. Angst-** "NEI!" Germany screeched, and Alfred finally relented, knowing a losing battle when he saw one, "You will break, they all do. I _will_ know where your brother is hiding."

**22. AU- ** Alfred watched the German cook, it was a flurry of alabaster hands grabbing and mixing and -oh Ludwig just looked at him- it was beautiful, an art that Alfred could never hope to prefect like the man in front of him. "So you want to be a chef Mr. Jones?"

**23. Crack-** "GODAMNIT LUDWIG YOU ARE TOO SEXY FOR YOUR OWN DAMN GOOD." Ludwig was then promptly knocked out by America's super erection which punched him in the face as it sprang free from Alfreds constraining jeans...because he was so sexy.

**24. Crossover-** "Are you all right Mr. Louis Lane?" The blond asked, his red booted feet touched the ground to drop the inquisitive German, "All the better that you're here Superman."

**25. First Time-** His back arched up to the man, he was giving everything to him, body, heart, mind, and soul, the only person he could be with was Alfred; there was no one he trusted more.

**26. Fluff-** The blond princess on the screen wheelied her motor bike, thus gaining the precious speed required to beat brunette Italian plumber, and finish before him; America grabbed Ludwig and shook him back and forth with his inhuman strength. "You little- That was dirty, that was cheating, hero always wins!" "How many times have you used the same thing against me?! Besides, you made me be the Princess, this is my retaliation!"

**27. Humor-** "Alfred!" "What?" "DUCK!" "Where?!" _Smack; _and Ludwig ran to his lover's side.

**28. Hurt/Comfort-** He hadn't even noticed the tears as he threw his fists repeatedly at the wall, he needed Gilbert, because there was no one else in his life; besides the damn American with a sad small marring his usual 100 watt grin, "What the hell do you want?" "To bring that thing down, it's ugly."

**29. Smut- ** Ludwig moved his hips faster, his ass all but smacking the thighs below it as his moves sped up; bringing them both to completion.

**30. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)-** America's been horny since two in the morning, and it's not fair that Germany's jacket got wet and all he's wearing is a white button down missing a few pieces of plastic because the medium blond had ripped them off last night; sighing he shifted a bit more and knocked the cold glass of water on his pants 'by accident.'

* * *

**Number four was a reference to FF7, any other questions can be answered in another chapter if you're confuzzled. ^J^**

**Neko~**


End file.
